Electronic devices and computing devices are utilized on a daily basis by millions of users worldwide. For example, laptop computers, desktop computers, smartphone, tablets, and other electronic devices are utilized for browsing the Internet, consuming digital content, streaming audio and video, sending and receiving electronic mail (email) messages, Instant Messaging (IM), video conferences, playing games, or the like.